


Blurred Lines

by Jewelofeveningstar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelofeveningstar/pseuds/Jewelofeveningstar
Summary: Serina Vass was a strong woman even before the seemingly end of the world.  Now trying to find a place to keep her family safe is number one priority.  So when finding a group that seemed the best option for them. Never knowing her heart would be on the line.





	Blurred Lines

This is my first attempt at any fanfiction. So please be kind in your comments. I love The Walking Dead characters and I figured many fans like me would love to see a story line giving Shane a chance at life, redemption, and most of all real love.  
I will follow some of the plot and story line of the the show but not all the way. I also do not own any of the original walking dead characters the other characters are mine. Please comment and like if you enjoy it. 

Thanks and lots of love,  
Jewelofeveningstar 

 

Chapter One

The heat of the day could be seen in waves coming off the the road. They had been driving for hours since first daylight. Vehicles and movement ahead in the horizon caused the older gentlemen to slow the rv down.  
" Dad, what do ya see?" The oldest girl came up behind her father to get a better look out the windshield. 

Serina gazed out the window. Automatically her hand went to her weapon at her side. As oldest daughter and a mother of three small children, she had taken it upon herself to put her own safety and needs after everyone elses. It was just what you do when you are a mom. Being responsible for her own kids just naturally meant stepping to help anyone else, weaker or not. Her three years in the military had given her an advantage with weapons. Being a doctor helped in medical situations. The way the world had gone all screwed up, all of her training was invaluable.  
"It seems to be blocked by vehicles. From looks of it might be a camp. There are people and they look alive." His dark eyes never left off scanning the horizon and the gathered vehicles, even as he replied.  
As far as things went, they had been lucky. Their little group consisted of her almost whole immediate family. Her father, an ex marine. Her mother a psychiatrist and history fanatic. Her two baby sisters, both of whom had chosen nontraditional careers for females. Her sister Becky was a electrician and plumber, known for being able to install in locations never imagined. Her sister Chris was an auto deisel mechanic and could fix anything with an engine, from tiny two strokes to big rigs, and even light planes, while the guys stood around gaping at her in amazement. Her twin brothers were night and day. Curt, the older of the two, was a high school Industrial technology teacher who had a computer programming business. Mert, the younger twin, had been a Virginia State Trooper. One thing they all had in common was military training and the survival skills their father had instilled in them.  
Then there was Merts wife Sarah, and Serina's two best friends and fellow marines with them. Nick, a military police officer, and Kelly, a combat sniper, who had been visiting her when it all went down. A total of six children, ages 7 years to two years old, were the treasure all the adults guarded above all else.  
"Wake the others. We don't know if they are friendly." Her father glanced at her through the mirror on the windshield. His brown eyes slanted as he thought through scenarios of responses they could choose against the varied possibility of severity of the situation as it would unfold, with them involved.  
Serina nodded her head and pivoted to the back to rouse the other adults. 

Serina's POV.  
"There is a road block of sorts up ahead. Maybe a camp. Dads slowing down. I'll take Nick and Becky with me. Kelly you and Mert get on top and and watch our backs both directions. Chris you and Curt watch the children with mom and dad. They maybe friendly but better safe then sorry." I said.

I grabbed my jacket with my medical rank insignia on it placed it on over my gray tee shirt. If they were friendly it might comfort them seeing the universal medical sign of the cross. If not, the gun would keep them civil... for awhile. As I swung my gun over my shoulder, I turned to look back as the others followed. 

Nick had already straightened his 6'2 frame out and had followed suit, donning his jacket and weapon with a grace and sleuth that showed his training. Mert was gone through the back and all I could see of Kelly was feet as he too gained the roof. Becky was grabbing her gun having pulled her long dark hair into a really messy pony tail. The adrenaline of the unknown cause a twinkel of excitement to shine for a minute in Beck's silverish gray eyes. Chris and Curt were alert and stretching out with the kids between, being distracted by m o m's storytelling. It was a big RV, one of the biggest, but it strained to hold them all. It had been a deliberate choice tho: more safety with them all crammed in one, or less, with them spread out between several. Security had won over comfort, hands down.The Rv came to a stop a decent enough amount back if need be could be turned in ample time but close enough their encounter could be watched by the two. 

" Be careful. You know what you must do, in case." My fathers voice came back to me.

I didnt have to ask in case what. I took a deep breath and opened the door and we stepped out of the rv. This was it...


End file.
